


Cowboy Sasuke meets Sakura.

by ladymimimi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Lemon, One Shot, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymimimi/pseuds/ladymimimi
Summary: Cowboy Sasuke meets Sakura on the field, and takes her home, while riding his horse, things will get steamy between them.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Cowboy Sasuke meets Sakura.

I am recommending to listen to Beyonce's "Partition." while reading it.

\------------------------

It was a humid summer day; Sakura was picking strawberries; she enjoyed the sweetness of the fruit.  
Yet she anticipated how hot it would be that day, there was no shade anywhere, and she was sweating.  
Her thin chiton dress was drenched, clinging on her body, as the material was beige, it seemed like she was naked. Her breasts defined, her nipples perked, curves of her rear and legs intensified.  
She decided that as soon as the basket was at least halfway full, she would go back home, it was too hot to be outside that day. Her attention from strawberries shifted to a rider that was approaching her.

Sasuke had been riding all day. He was tired, irritated, and dehydrated.  
His linen shirt sleeves rolled up halfway, Cowboy hat protecting his head from the flaming sun, yet he was irked that he forgot to bring water with him. As soon as he spotted a person from afar, he decided to come down from his high horse, LITERALLY, and ask the stranger for water. Hopefully, they had some to offer.  
He was pleasantly surprised when this person appeared to be a girl his age; she had long pink tresses braided loosely. Her large doe eyes curiously studying him. The color of her eyes was the most unusual emerald that he had ever seen. She looked angelic.  
Her plump lips parted to say hello.  
He politely asked if she had water to spare, and she generously shared what she had left.  
When she gave him water, his eyes moved on her breasts, the chiton dress was wet, especially on her chest area, defining perky mounds.  
He drank every drop of the water and cleaned his mouth with his sleeve.  
Without taking his eyes off from her, his eyes went from her tiny waist to her round hips.

Before he left, Sakura asked the stranger where he was headed; he appeared to be going in her hometown Konoha.  
She shyly asked him if it was okay for her to ride with him, as it was scalding, and she had no energy to walk back with a heavy basket.  
He agreed without hesitation.  
Sasuke helped her to get on the horse. It was hard to ride a horse while wearing a dress. She parted her legs and settled on the saddle, holding her basket in between her legs.

Sasuke took a deep breath as he joined her on the horse. While helping her up, he got a good view of her ass, and one hot piece of ass it was, he thought that the ride would have been somewhat difficult as he felt his member, get excited just by looking at her derriere.  
That was something new; women in his past never had an instant effect on him.

The ride was quiet, his solid chest pressed hard on her back, as he was taller. He could glimpse her bouncy breasts, while her soft derriere pushed on his hardened length. He could not keep his eye on the road as all he could think was his hands on her body, his mouth on her plump lips, and his prick inside her. He gritted his teeth.

There was a bump on the road, and the horse leaped over it.  
Making Sakura lose her posture as she almost fell Sasuke's shielding arm enclasped around her waist.  
She felt a shiver go vibrating through her body.  
His masculinity and stoic posture turned her on the moment she saw him, and now she was pressed against him, his breathing tickling over her ear.  
His strong right arm wrapped around her waist while his thumb brushed directly under her left breast, the horse was going fast and with her legs spread the leather saddle brushed hard against her genitalia.  
She realized that he was excited too, as his hardened member ironed in between her backside.  
Slowly she began to rub, her vagina against the leather saddle. It sent thrills in her body.  
Few more strokes on the saddle, and she was ready to cum.

Sasuke felt her derriere brushing against his cock.  
It wasn't from the motion; it was her, silently, slowly, trying to please herself.  
He knew it must have been from the saddle and the motion. He was well aware that intentionally his right thumb was brushing under her left breast as Sakura's breathing became heavy, Sasuke decided to test the waters, he loosened the reigns which caused for his horse to slow down, then slowly his thumb. Circularly caressed her bosom, she didn't object. She began to brush her ass against him harder. 

Sakura's heart stopped when she felt his fingers slowly caressing her chest in a circular motion. A shy whimper slipped from her mouth.  
Then she felt his lips gradually placed behind her left ear, leaving soft, airy kisses, his lips stopped at the nook, and he sucked on her sweet flesh. His hand vigorously grabbed her left breast, making her moan.  
After he took his lips from her, the purple marks on her nook and shoulder made him smirk; he let go of her breast.  
"Don't." She pleaded, he swiftly lowered his hand and pulled her dress up.  
His thumb was stimulating her clitoris.  
He felt her wetness through her underwear, Sasuke began to massage the bundle of nerves franticly.  
And her whimpers became louder, causing to climax and drop the basket.  
"Mmmhm..." Her head leaned on him, strawberries rolling on the ground.  
Sasuke stopped the horse, His face indifferent, but his eyes burning from inside.  
They looked at each other; he hopped off the horse, grabbed her by her waist, and helped her down.  
Both of them were breathing heavily; both of them needed more air; they both knew what they wanted.

Sasuke couldn't stop himself from being rough; he placed his lips impetuously on hers.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and dropped his cowboy hat in an instant.  
He slid her dress straps off but her, full bosom still held the material to cover its modesty, he pulled both of her breasts out of the dress and connected his mouth on one of them while hardening his grab on the other, his lips pulling and sucking on her nipple, she began to tremble.  
Sasuke was enjoying the taste of her perky mounds in his mouth when the painful throb of his member reminded him of what needed to be done.

He took his mouth off from her causing her to stiffen.  
Sakura felt how her face was flustered and how she couldn't stop, mewling.

"What is your name?" he asked.  
"It's Sa..Sakura." She exhaled, covering her chest with her slender hands.  
"On your knees, Sakura." He grunted.  
His smooth voice, his cold tone made her abdomen tighten, she obeyed.  
She wanted to get over with it, needing him inside of her.  
Sakura felt how he gets close. His rough hands pull her dress up and swiftly drew her underwear down on her knees. The feeling of his hands down on her intimate parts makes wetness leak from her, letting him know that she is ready for him.

He finally releases his throbbing dick from his pants; he wants to enjoy riding her to the fullest.  
Sakura moans as he taps the tip of his dick on her slit.  
"Please..." She murmurs, begging him to fuck her  
"SA KU RA." He says teasingly. "I'm Sasuke."  
He abruptly enters her "And I want you to call out my name."  
"Ahhhhhh." She cries out from both pleasure and pain, even though she was wet and ready, for him, his cock is too big, too thick, and she simply is too tight for him.  
He thrusts three times at a slow pace, to let her adjust and accept, but he can't wait any longer.  
He rams hard, and her desperate whimpers are bringing him closer to the edge. He finally has a good view of her rear side, the ass that was turning him on while covered in a drenched chiton dress.  
He grabs her ass so hard that she will have to carry marks of his fingertips for quite a while. At the same time, he bends over her, causing his penetration to go even deeper.  
"SASUKE!" She cries.  
He bends over and twists her braid around his wrist, causing her head to tilt back.  
"Sasuke... please...Mhhhmm."  
His thrusts are excruciatingly painful and satisfying.  
As he is closer, she hears him pant and grunt,  
It brings her near to the edge; She screams out his name as the sweet sensation is spreading in her body, her walls tightening around his cock, Her scream pierces through his rush and Sasuke ejaculates.  
She feels hot liquid scattering inside of her as his cock is pulsating between her walls.  
His drive gets slower, and the last thrust is the deepest, both of them fall on the ground, without any air in their lungs.  
Sasuke believes that he never had an orgasm last so long; he decides to fuck her again, just to make sure, that climaxing while inside her prolongs unusually long.

\-----------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to a fantastic group of hot ass minxes that I found on Discord <3  
> The idea came from Cowboy-hat Sasuke icon lol.  
> As I'm practicing lemons, more one-shots shall come.  
> xoxo


End file.
